Je veux être avec toi !
by Ekio Kimiko
Summary: "Harry, voici Sirius, ton parrain" Lança joyeusement James. "J'ai couché avec ... mon parrain ?" pensa Harry. UA/Slash/Lemon SBxHP


Rating: M dès le premier chapitre.  
>Pairing: Sirius Black x Harry Potter.<br>Spoiler: Aucun, c'est un UA.  
>Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.<br>Résumé: "Harry, voici Sirius, ton parrain" Lança joyeusement James. « J'ai couché avec ... mon parrain ? » pensa Harry. UA/Slash/Lemon SBxHP

* * *

><p>Harry dansait et se frottait contre tous les beaux mâles de la boite. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait vraiment se lâcher sans devoir montrer à tout le monde que non, il n'était pas gay et qu'il aimait sa copine. Une copine. Comme le mot sonnait faux. Harry fut prit d'un violent fou rire, surement dû à la quantité importante d'alcool ingéré depuis le début de la soirée. Une fois remit, il chercha rapidement sa bande d'ami histoire de voir s'il pouvait s'éclipser tranquillement en compagnie du beau brun qui frottait avec envie sa virilité contre ses fesses depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure.<p>

Harry aperçu rapidement son ami roux en train d'embrasser passionnément sa meilleure amie. Ok, champs libre, il pouvait aller s'éclater de son côté. Mais par acquit de conscience, il ne pouvait pas partir avant de s'être enfilé un autre verre. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il laissa le brun en lui chuchotant rapidement un: « Je reviens » avant se diriger vers le bar.

Au bar, un homme plus que séduisant, les cheveux noirs et légèrement ondulés regardait fixement la piste. Parmi tous ces jeunes hommes en train de danser, un attirait particulièrement son attention. Un magnifique brun avec marqué : « J'suis chaud pour baiser » en gros sur son front. Sa manière de se coller et de chauffer tous les mecs de la salle comme si personne ne pouvait lui résister donnait à l'homme envie de le soumettre.

Lorsque Harry aperçut l'homme, il fut un instant surpris de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant. Comment avait-il put le manquer ? Il dégageait une de ces aura de luxure qu'Harry oublia instantanément le brun de la piste de danse et s'approcha, l'air de rien, de l'homme.

Ce dernier était en train de vider son verre lorsque Harry s'approcha et lui proposa directement de finir la nuit ensemble. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme, ce qui le rendit encore plus beau aux yeux d'Harry. Il avait envie de lui, là, maintenant, tout de suite ! L'homme le remarqua aisément et poussa Harry sur le bar où il l'embrassa avidement, lui donnant un petit aperçu de la suite et le fit languir un peu.

L'homme paya rapidement sa note et l'emmena à l'étage. Ils n'avaient pas choisi cette boite pour rien. Harry était même sûr que ses amis finiraient comme lui, la nuit dans une de des chambres à disposition. Il ne pensa rapidement plus à ses amis, trop absorbé dans la contemplation des fesses de l'homme du bar. Qu'est ce qu'il était bien foutu ! Il s'imaginait déjà être étendu dans le lit, contempler, toucher, sucer chaque parcelle du corps de cet homme.

Harry se colla alors à lui par derrière et le força à se retourner. Là, il l'embrassa avec force et commença à lui caresser le torse. Il avait tellement envie de lui, tant pis s'ils étaient dans un couloir. L'homme se remit alors à sourire tout en l'embrassant et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Il lui mordilla l'oreille, ce qui fit gémir Harry, puis descendit fiévreusement sur son cou, y laissa une longue trainée et reprit avidement les lèvres du plus jeune. Il se redressa lentement, laissant un Harry légèrement essoufflé et le regard déjà voilé le suivre, ou plutôt le pousser vers leur chambre.

A peine la porte fermée, Harry se jeta directement sur le lit, emportant son compagnon pour la nuit avec lui. Ce dernier ne fit pas attendre le brun déjà bien dur et commença à le caresser à travers son jean. Harry poussa un gémissement de plaisir et de frustration, il en voulait tellement plus. Mais l'homme aimait faire languir ses partenaires. Il laissa alors l'une de ses mains aller déboutonner la chemise du brun et l'autre se posa sur le lit, le maintenant au dessus du brun. Il prit possessivement la bouche du plus jeune. Ce dernier se trouva rapidement sans chemise et, lorsque l'homme lécha un de ses bouts de chairs, il se retient de gémir. L'homme voulait le faire attendre ? Ou supplier peu-être ? Il n'allait surement pas lui laisser le loisir de mener la danse de leur ébat.

Malgré son esprit déjà bien embrumé, Harry arrivait encore à penser. Il prit alors rapidement le contrôle du baiser et glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs, assez doux à vrai dire, de l'homme, le forçant à se rapprocher. Il put ainsi passer ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Il sentit la respiration de l'homme s'arrêter brusquement, comme pour se retenir de gémir lorsqu'il pinça son téton. Lorsqu'il vu son regard remplit de désir, Harry ne pensa plus à rien. Il avait juste envie de voir encore et encore cette expression.

Il enleva le tee-shirt de l'homme, traça avec ses doigts une ligne jusqu'à son nombril. Là, il se mit à le lui lécher. Harry l'entendit gémir faiblement, ce qui l'excita comme jamais. Il défit alors précipitamment le jean de l'homme et fit glisser tout doucement le boxer de son partenaire, le fixant et le défiant du regard, le faisant languir à son tour. Un son rauque de protestation sortit alors de la bouche de l'homme. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie que le brun le prenne en bouche. Il se releva et poussa le brun pour lui faire face. Il laissa ensuite ses mains glisser le long de son corps, prenant soin de gémir en fixant le plus jeune captivé par l'homme en face de lui. Allait-il faire ce à quoi Harry pensait ? Et oui, l'homme allait le faire. Il ne laisserait pas le plus jeune le faire attendre. Il le ferait le désirer au point de ne pouvoir se retenir.

L'homme continua de se caresser de manière sensuelle. D'abord sa bouche où il lécha ses doigts de façon suggestive puis sa mâchoire et son cou. Il y laissa une très fine couche de salive qu'Harry avait envie d'aller lécher à son tour mais se retient, son caleçon devenant de plus en plus serré. Il fit ensuite glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ses petits bouts de chairs et ne retint pas ses gémissements. Au vu du regard brulant de désir du brun, l'homme sentit qu'il allait bientôt craquer, il suivit les lignes de ses abdos parfaitement dessinés et fit le tour de son nombril, fixant encore plus Harry. L'homme se saisit alors de son sexe encore dans son boxer et commença à se masturber devant un Harry près de la jouissance devant un tel spectacle.

Harry se jeta alors sur l'homme, lui arrachant son boxer et attrapa sa virilité pour le masturber lui même. Lorsque Harry vit l'homme sourire pour la troisième fois, son cœur rata un battement. Il était tellement beau. Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard de l'homme, il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir. L'homme l'avait aguiché et il n'avait pas pus résister.

Il lécha le bout de la verge de l'homme, incroyablement sexy, avec envie. Il le suçota jusqu'à l'entendre gémir. Il se mit ensuite à lécher son sexe de toute sa longueur avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il commença ses aller et venu tout d'abord lentement puis, lorsque l'homme mit ses mains dans ses cheveux, il accéléra. Il arrêta dès qu'il le sentit prêt à venir. C'est donc suivit d'un gémissement frustré qu'il retira le sexe de sa bouche.

Harry se positionna alors à cheval sur l'homme. Il voulait être prit maintenant. L'homme comprit le message puisqu'il fit lécher ses doigts au brun avant de les entrer en lui, le préparant rapidement. Il ne fit que quelques mouvements de va et vient avec ses doigts avant qu'Harry ne les lui enlève pour venir s'empaler directement sur la verge de l'homme. Ils en haletèrent tous les deux de plaisir. Harry fit dans un premier temps tout le travail en s'empalant à chaque fois sur le sexe de plus en plus gros de l'homme. Ce dernier, après avoir profité de la vision surréaliste du brun en train de se faire plaisir sur sa verge, il l'allongea sans délicatesse et reprit les vas et vient bien plus rapidement, faisant crier le brun, touchant sa prostate à chaque coup. L'homme s'enfonçait de plus en plus durement en Harry qui jouit, serrant encore plus le sexe de l'homme, le faisant jouir à son tour.

Ils restèrent quelques instants pantelants, attendant de reprendre leur souffle. Harry se dit qu'il n'avait jamais autant apprécié faire cela avec un inconnu. L'homme pensait à peu prêt la même chose, surpris que le jeune brun puisse être aussi bandant. Il fit d'ailleurs jouir le brun encore deux fois avant d'être rassasié. Autant en profiter, bientôt il n'en aurait plus vraiment le loisir.

Un rayon de soleil illumina la chambre, réveillant les deux hommes encore endormis. Harry se réveilla en premier. Il était collé au bord du lit, son amant d'une nuit prenant tout le reste du lit. Il se leva en se rappelant rapidement de la nuit qu'il avait passée. Il fut heureux de ne pas avoir abusé de la boisson et de pouvoir s'en souvenir. Pour une raison quelconque, il avait l'impression de connaître l'homme, surtout lorsqu'il souriait, mais il ne savait pas d'où. Surement qu'une impression et Harry l'oublia rapidement lorsqu'il regarda le visage du bel endormi. Son cœur rata encore une fois un battement. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau.

Habituellement, Harry n'aimait pas le faire avec des hommes plus âgés, il préférait le faire avec des jeunes de son âge et être le dominant. Mais là, il avait aimé être soumis. Et même plus qu'aimé, il avait adoré. Il réveilla alors l'homme en lui caressant les cheveux. Il adorait la sensation qu'ils lui procuraient. L'homme poussa un léger grognement pour montrer son mécontentement d'être réveillé aussi tôt. Harry s'amusa de la réaction du plus âgé et monta encore une fois à califourchon sur l'homme et le réveilla d'un baiser, tel une princesse.

L'homme réagit directement en approfondissant le baiser. Il commença alors à caresser le torse nu du brun qui l'avait si gentiment réveillé, lorsqu'il se rappela tout à coup qu'il devait passer chez ses amis d'enfance assez tôt le matin. Il repoussa alors un Harry surpris de sa réaction, se leva précipitamment pour trouver son téléphone et, lorsqu'il vit l'heure, poussa un juron. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure pour être présentable, or là, il sentait le sexe à plein nez et même avec une douche, il doutait d'avoir l'air présentable. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès du brun, expliquant rapidement qu'il devait rejoindre des amis vers dix heures, avant de rentrer dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre se préparer.

Harry, encore fatigué, se rendormit aussitôt. Une demie heure plus tard, soit à neuf heures et demie, l'homme sortit de la salle de bain, présentable et assez fière de lui pour cet exploit. Il n'avait plus qu'à arriver à l'heure chez ses amis. Il était tellement heureux et en même temps un peu anxieux de les revoir. Douze ans s'étaient passés depuis qu'il était partit. Il allait sortir, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit un léger ronflement. Il se retourna surpris et vu Harry. Il savait qu'il valait mieux le laisser dormir après la nuit qu'il avait passé, il devait être exténué. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas aller payer la chambre s'il y avait toujours le brun dedans et ne pouvait pas non plus juste partir comme ça et le laisser payer.

L'homme tira donc les rideaux en grands, laissant le rayon de soleil s'étendre dans toute la pièce. Harry ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour tomber sur l'homme près de la porte et prêt à partir. Il partait déjà. Cette pensée l'attrista mais il la refoula, se leva rapidement, sortit un peu d'argent qu'il tendit à l'homme. Harry savait pourquoi il l'avait attendu, il faisait pareil, sauf quand il avait plus un rond à trop consommer au bar avant de prendre une chambre. Avec un dernier sourire, l'homme quitta la chambre.

Maintenant seul, il fallait qu'Harry aille se laver. Ses parents n'allaient pas l'attendre éternellement non plus. Il lui avait d'ailleurs semblé entendre quelque chose avant de partir. Tout en se savonnant, Harry cherchait ce qu'avait pu lui dire sa mère. Il lui avait dit qu'il irait en boite avec Ron et Hermione. Sachant qu'ils allaient finir leur soirée dans une chambre, il avait déjà prévu de faire pareil et avait prétexter aller chez sa copine, Cho, pour la nuit comme alibi.

Étranger, être à l'heure, se dépêcher. Voilà les trois mots qui lui tournaient dans la tête. Oh, être à l'heure ? Ça lui rappela vaguement quelque chose … Ah oui ! Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il rentre pour dix heures, dix heures et demie maximum, son parrain revenait après plusieurs années passées à l'étranger, ils avaient prévu de passer la journée tous ensemble puisque Harry avait apparemment vécu les six premières années de sa vie presque tout le temps collé à son parrain, bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas ou vaguement seulement, et il fallait donc ab-so-lu-ment qu'il soit à l'heure lui avait bien hurlé sa mère.

Harry sortit alors en quatrième vitesse de la douche, ayant à peine eu le temps de se laver. Il abandonna l'idée de se coiffer, ses cheveux étant de toute façon incoiffables. Il remit comme il put ses vêtements de la veille: son jean, sa chemise totalement froissée et son slip un peu souillé par le show que lui avait fait l'homme, il avait presque jouit rien qu'en le regardant. Avec cette tenue, il aurait pu clairement se balader avec une pancarte « J'ai passé une de ces nuit, vous avez même pas idée ». Non pas que cela dérangeait Harry de rentrer chez lui comme ça, il en était même plutôt fière, mais pour ses parents, il était chez Cho, donc c'était elle qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Or, il n'arrivait même pas à bander malgré la beauté de sa 'copine'. Même étant gay il la trouvait belle. Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Harry se dépêcha de quitter la chambre et enfourcha sa moto. Il ressenti une légère douleur au niveau des fesses. Super, grommela-t-il. En moins de vingt minutes il était arrivé à destination. Lorsqu'il voulu ranger sa moto au garage, une autre avait déjà prit sa place. Son parrain avait donc une moto. Il rangea la sienne dans un coin et monta rapidement les escaliers.

Il aurait voulu avoir le temps de se changer tout de même, on ne se présente pas dans cette tenue à des invités. Ça y est, il pensait comme sa mère. Lui qui était si fière de lui quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il entendait déjà ses parents en pleine discussion. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'entendraient pas la porte du garage s'ouvrir et il pourrait filer discrètement dans sa chambre.

Évidemment, cela aurait été trop facile. Un bruit de clé se fit entendre. Il passa comme il put sa tête et aperçu les clés de sa mère étalées par terre juste à côté de son sac. Il la soupçonna d'avoir fait exprès de laisser son sac derrière la porte pour l'entendre rentrer. Harry tenta alors de passer la porte sans la pousser plus mais sa mère avait déjà entendu le bruit des clés.

_Harry chéri, c'est toi ? Lui cria sa mère.

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, Harry continua sa mission: Ne pas faire de bruit ! Cependant sa mère le connaissant trop bien, lui et ses habitudes, alla voir directement et aperçu son fils en train de passer à travers l'entrebâillement minuscule de la porte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et ramassa son sac.

_La prochaine fois, tu arriveras plus tôt mon chéri, d'accord ? Le sermonna victorieusement sa mère. Il est dix heures passé tu sais, tu faisais quoi ?

_J'étais chez Cho, je te l'avais dit hier. Tenta Harry, honteux de s'être fait prendre de cette façon.

_Bien, vient donc voir ton parrain maintenant.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête de son sac elle prit conscience l'accoutrement de son fils. Il lui fallu deux secondes avant de prendre un air dépité et de lancer un petit: « Tu ne changeras jamais, aller vient voir ton parrain. » Voyant qu'il allait protester, elle ajouta rapidement: « Tu t'es amusé hier soir, t'assume. » puis souffla malicieusement: « De toute façon à ton âge, on pense qu'à ça ».

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, Harry aperçu un homme de dos, en train de discuter avec son père qui, lorsqu'il le remarqua, lui lança un joyeux: « Il y en a un qui s'est bien amusé hier soir ! » avant d'éclater de rire. Harry sourit devant cette vision, son père toujours le même, un éternel adolescent.

Le parrain se retourna pour saluer son filleul et là, ce fut le choc. Devant le parrain se tenait le brun de cette nuit. Devant Harry se tenait l'homme du bar. James et Lily ne remarquèrent pas le trouble évident des deux amants d'une nuit et James présenta joyeusement le parrain à son fils.

_Harry, voici Sirius ton parrain, il va rester ici quelque temps, je suis sûr que vous allez vous apprécier. Lança joyeusement James.

_Bonjour, Sirius ? Hésita Harry, gêné.

_Bonjour, Harry. Lança nonchalamment Sirius, à présent remit de la surprise.

« J'ai couché avec ... mon parrain ? » pensa Harry.

* * *

><p>Première fic, premier chapitre, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)<p> 


End file.
